The Aims of the Administrative Core are to help the SBDRC achieve its overall goals of supporting outstanding basic research in cutaneous biology and diseases and promoting its translation to clinical practice by: (1) providing leadership, structure, financial management, evaluation and oversight for the SBDRC; (2) generating an exciting, open, interactive environment that promotes outstanding, innovative research, and facilitates scientific exchange and collaborative interactions; (3) promoting diversity and career success; and (4) promoting independence of young investigators, encouraging interdisciplinary and basic-translational collaborations, and attracting new investigators to cutaneous research. To achieve Aim 1, the Administrative Core will (a) establish an Executive Committee to provide financial management and oversight; (b) organize an Advisory Committee of internal and external experts to provide feedback and recommend innovations; (c) organize a Diversity Advisory Committee to advise the Executive Committee on strategies to support women and under-represented minority members, and recommend best hiring and retention practices; (d) provide administrative, logistical, regulatory and financial support. To promote innovation and facilitate scientific exchange and collaboration (Aim 2), the Core will (a) hold an Annual Research Retreat; (b) sponsor Seminars and Lectures; (c) maintain an SBDRC website to advertise SBDRC seminars and meetings, Core services and membership information and provide an interface for requesting Core services; (d) organize a quarterly SBDRC Newsletter to be posted on the website; (e) set up a Facebook page and Twitter feed. To promote diversity and career success (Aim 3), a Mentoring Sub-Core will (a) organize Individual Mentoring Committees for SBDRC junior faculty and senior trainees; (b) establish a Diversity Mentoring Committee to provide specific additional mentoring for women and diversity SBDRC members; and (c) provide Core Director mentoring. In addition, we will (d) hold monthly Peer Mentoring research presentations/grant application discussions; and (e) establish a Community Outreach Program to the Philadelphia public school district, to introduce local, predominantly disadvantaged minority high school students to the excitement and promise of cutaneous research. To promote independence of young investigators, encourage collaborations, and attract new investigators (Aim 4) we will provide Pilot & Feasibility grant funding for: (a) junior faculty who lack RO1 or PO1 support and propose innovative projects; (b) basic/translational collaborations and interdisciplinary studies; (c) outstanding investigators outside the field of skin research who want to bring their expertise to this area of investigation; and (d) advanced trainees, to facilitate their transition to independence through ?Scientist-in- Training Minigrants?.